Misery 2 Shattered Memories
by Usami Hana Haruka
Summary: Akihiko had an accident leaving him without his memories. Misaki, distraught is for to leave him n the dark about them to protect his health thanks to a mysterious woman calming she is his wife... But Haruka is having none of it. Part 2 to Misery following after 5 years
1. Chapter 1

Misaki cried into Takahiro's shoulder as she told him the news. Haruka was watching her mother intently not understanding what was going. "Misaki calm down" Takahiro soothed his sobbing sister "I can't understand you when you cry like that" Misaki sat up wiping her tears as she turned to her daughter

"Baby, can you go play with Mahiro-kun in the other room" Misaki cooed to the five year old Haruka through her tears.

"But mummy, you're crying" Haruka cried "I know, daddy can make you better he always does" Misaki's face contorted into a look of pain

"Daddy won't make me feel better anymore for a while" Misaki said sadly "But mummy needs to talk to uncle Takahiro and Aunt Minami okay, that would really make me feel better" Misaki smiled. Nine year old Mahiro came over and grabbed the five year old by the arm gently

"Do you not want to play with me Haru-chan?" Mahiro pouted

"But mummy…"

"your mama will be ok" Mahiro smiled and the girl nodded following the boy.

"Misaki… did something happen between you and Usagi-san? You two looked so happy before" Takahiro asked.

"Usagi-san was in an accident" Misaki sobbed. Takahiro froze as the words were uttered from her mouth

"He's okay right?" Misaki nodded and Takahiro relaxed "Then why are you crying I don't understand shouldn't you be with him?"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"He's lost his memories he doesn't even remember who I am"

"Then shouldn't you be there to help him remember?"

Misaki shook her head then told them what happened when she arrived at the hospital

 _Misaki sprinted through the halls of the hospital towards Akihiko 's room. Her heart in her throat only to be stopped by Nowaki before entering_

" _Kusama-kun?" Misaki asked. Nowaki just glanced into the room. Misaki followed his gaze to see a rather confused looking_ _A_ _kihiko and a strange woman in the room holding his hand._

" _Misaki-san I'm really sorry but he's lost all memory. That woman marched in there claim she was his wife" Nowaki explained after pulling her away "She must've known everything about him too because she's told him about Haruka-chan and mentioned you souly as his editor."_

" _And you didn't stop it!"_

" _I wasn't there to and its too late to change it otherwise it may cause some damage to him" Nowaki gave her a sympathetic look_

" _So I'll have to leave my family in the hands of someone else?"_

" _Misaki-san… Hiro-san said you're welcome with us if you need it" Misaki just shook her head in denial then ran_

"Oh Misaki" Takahiro cooed "I'm so sorry. I'll help you get your stuff"

 **Misery**

Misaki finished packing her things along with Haruka who watched, "Mama where are we going?"

"You are staying here Haru-chan" Misaki stated firmly.

"But Mummy-"

"No Haru-chan please don't start. I need you here to look after daddy when he returns home later today okay? Someone else is going to be your mummy for a while. You have to call me Takahashi-san or Misaki-san from now on okay? I can't be your mummy for now" Misaki couldn't stop the tears she shed.

Haruka started to sulk meanwhile Takahiro took the last box of her things out to the car. She was to stick around to act like she was babysitting Haruka for her author. I wasn't long till they heard a feminine voice call from the front.

"Haru-chan mama and papa are home" turning the corner a beautiful woman with blood red eyes and long chocolate hair smiled victoriously over at Misaki

"Welcome back, Kimiko-san, Akihiko-san" Misaki greeted fighting the tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Akihiko eyed Misaki as he entered to room, he couldn't help but feel something tug at his heart at the saddened expression on the seemingly happy face. "I heard you had lost your memories so I'll re introduce myself; I'm your main editor Takahashi Misaki. You should have my number in your phone call me when you feel like you are ready to work once more" Misaki spoke rather formally before kneeling in front of Haruka with a smile "Be good for your parents okay Haruka-chan? We'll play again some other time"

"Haruka what do you say to Takahashi-san?" Kimiko warned.

"Go away old lady," Haruka snapped at Kimiko walking over to Akihiko to wrap her arms around er father's legs

"Haruka you shouldn't speak to your mother like that" Akihiko scolded. Haruka looked up at her father with tears forming, she backed away from him looking rather betrayed

"She's not my mum!" Haruka shrieked before bolting to her room. Kimiko sent Misaki a glare.

"I must be going, I have things I need to do, let me know if you need anything" Misaki smiled. Akihiko held out his hand to shake.

"Thanks for taking care of my daughter for us. Please take care of me" Misaki smiled awkwardly and slipped her hand into his and shivered as she felt heat crawl up her spine. Akihiko must of felt it too because his eyes widened in shock. After she shook his hand she snatched it out of his hand and rushed out the door.

Akihiko watched as she left. Something to him felt off as she watched her leave knowing she wouldn't come back unless he called and for some reason he felt is heart breaking.

Misery

As the days went by Akihiko couldn't help but feel more and more wrong. Kimiko was still struggling to get along with Haruka, the young five year old even hit her on multiple occasion. And Akihiko couldn't stop thinking about Misaki and he couldn't help but feel guilty.

Kimiko was his wife not Misaki…right?

The words his friend – Nowaki he thought his name – had said to him in the hospital echoed in his ears _"For awhile no one can tell you lies from truth and a few people out there are willing to lie to you about your life to get they want. Don't trust everything people tell you and do not hate those who let the lies slide. This is only until they can make sure that revealing the truth wont damage you mentally"_

Akihiko sat on his bed and sighed in frustration. He knew he had felt something for his editor, his heart knew and his body certainly did. His supposed wife entered the room and he noticed the gold bands on her finger. It didn't have the same feel of familiarity that everything else had. It seemed strange.

Akihiko looked at his hand, remembering the feel of Misaki's hand in his. He looked at the ring on his ring finger, the silver band gleaming in the low light and he couldn't help but think that the rings didn't match. Then something struck him; Misaki – when she had shaken his hand – she had a silver ring on the same finger, it almost looked like his save for the pure white heart shaped diamond and the surrounding emeralds.

It seemed familiar to him. Then his eyes widened. _A few people out there are willing to lie to you about your life to get they want._ Akihiko scowled and suddenly felt stupid but was shaken from his thoughts when he felt a body lay over top of his.

"What's that ugly scowl for aren't you glad you're home?" Kimiko purred.

"I am" Akihiko murmured

"Then why don't we celebrate?" She purred. Akihiko gripped her wondering hand.

"I'm not really in the mood. I'm going to talk to Haruka" Kimiko huffed like a child and rolled off of him so he could leave. Akihiko closed the door behind him. He felt disgusting and a sense of guilt settle in deeper. Suddenly a memory flashed in his mind and he grasped his head in pain.

 _Misaki went back to the baby's room in time to see Akihiko placing Haruka back in the crib and watching as their daughter slept soundly._

" _I thought you went back to bed." Akihiko whispered when Misaki wrapped her arms around him. She just shrugged nuzzling into his back. Akihiko suddenly whirled around and picked her up placing her over his shoulder walking briskly over to their room before throwing her unceremoniously onto the bed._

" _What are you doi-" Misaki was cut off when Akihiko pressed his lips to hers slipping his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch._

 _They parted, panting heavily as they stared at each other. "what does it look like, Mi-sa-ki?" Akihiko purred. He leant down and started licking and sucking at her neck._

" _Usagi-san" Misaki moaned as she gripped onto his hair. "what if Haru-chan wakes up?" Akihiko pulled away, looking down with lust clouded eyes_

" _Misaki, you're too cute, and I'm at my limit" Akihiko seductively drawled before moving back to his place at her neck making her squeal and moan._

Akihiko placed a hand over his mouth and another on his gut as he startted to feel rather sick. Could it be that Kimiko was… no she couldn't be. Akihiko shook his head and walked to his daughter's room. The girl was up reading herself a story.

"Sorry daddy just a bit more please? I'll go to be after a swear" Haruka pleaded

"Its okay I actually came to talk" Akihiko soothed sitting on the edge of her bed. "You know Misaki-san well don't you?"

"Shes my mummy of course I do" Akihiko stiffened

"You're willing to accept someone that isn't even related to you as your mother but not your real one?"

"She's not my mum!" Haruka yelled "I hate that woman she drove mummy away because of you losing your memory! I beat she caused it!"

"Haruka! It was a car accident, no one could have caused that" Akihiko scolded

"I don't care I hate her! I want my real mummy back" Haruka sobbed. Akihiko pulled his daughter in for a hug despite the confusing words she had yelled. Haruka after a bit of crying she pulled away "I have proof she's lying, I stole it out of one of mummy's boxes" Akihiko watched curiously as Haruka scrambled out of bed to grab something, and his eyes widened at what she pulled out.


	3. Chapter 3

Misaki sat in her new apartment unpacking her stuff while she chatted away on the phone. "That sounds great sho-kun!" Misaki cheered "when do they release you?"

" _about a week"_ came a cherry reply " _look Misaki, I don't get why you just didn't tell him straight up you're his wife"_

"Sho, if I did then first he wouldn't believe me and second contesting any information could drive him insane"

" _No instead you are driving yourself into depression. I can hear it Misaki don't lie"_ sho snapped back. Misaki just sighed not wanting to argue when she noticed she was missing something.

"where is it?" Misaki muttered

" _Misa?"_

"My Wedding photos are gone… so is the album of our holiday photos" Misaki answered a little panicked "I couldn't have left them behind that was the first thing I packed… oh no… Haruka must have taken them. Sho-kun I have to go" Misaki hung up and started to panic digging through boxes to be sure. Just as she was about to get to the last box she received a text.

To: Misaki

From: Usagi-san

Message: Misaki-san I was hoping that the next time you are available we could talk. Please call to arrange a time. This is rather important

Misaki sighed and decided she should just call him. If he's ready to work them he could just say so. Misaki dialled his number but before she pressed the button to connect the call she felt the urge to puke. She sprinted for the bathroom and hurled up her guts.

Misaki sighed once she was done and rinsed her mouth out and leaned against the counter "That's the fifth time today... I guess today is another sick day… god this has been happening all…week" Misaki paled. "No…No, no, no, no" Misaki scrambled out of the bathroom down to the shop.

Once she bought herself what she needed she rushed back home. Pulling the test out of her bag she used it and waited on edge for the result. Once she saw the plus sign appear she fell to her knees "Oh god… Usagi-san" Misaki pleaded as she curled herself up crying.

Misaki pulled out her phone remembering the text only for it to start ringing. "Hello Us- Takahashi Misaki speaking" Misaki answered

" _Sorry Misaki-san I couldn't wait… is it possible that you could come over? Haruka is throwing a fit saying she wants you to come over…"_

"That's what's so important? As much as I would love to see Haru-ch- Haruka I am not feeling that well…"

" _Fine we'll come to you where are you?"_ A smile tugged at Misaki's lips. He hasn't changed.

"Urgh fine I'll come over" Misaki groused. She didn't want to have him barge in here like she knew he would whether she gave him the address or not.

 **Misery**

Misaki entered the pent house apartment with unease. She was still upset from her resent discovery but she tried not to let it show. Haruka as soon as she heard her mother's voice came running as Akihiko let her in. "Let go play shall we?" Misaki cooed as she carried Haruka up the stairs.

Akihiko smiled as he watched them leave to Haruka's room before quickly heading to his office. Haruka pulled out all her favourite toys and they started playing around like they normally would. Misaki quickly checked over her shoulder to make sure Akihiko wasn't nearby

"Haruka, sweetheart, you wouldn't by any chance have two photo albums of mine?" Misaki asked quietly.

"Yup" Haruka answered "I know where they are too" Misaki sighed in relief.

"Cold I please have them sweetheart?" Misaki asked. Haruka just grinned and nodded

"But you have to ask for them specifically" The girl grinned cheekily.

"Could I please have those albums back, sweetheart" Haruka grinned and then turned to look in the doorway

"You heard her daddy you can hand them over now!" Haruka cheered Misaki gasped and swivelled around to see Akihiko grinning with two albums in his hands. Misaki stood shakily. She was hoping he hadn't looked at those. But the look In his eyes, the confusion the hurt told her otherwise.

Misaki went to run away past him when he grabbed her arm as she passed "I'm going to have a chat with Misaki, you stay up here okay?" Akihiko ordered and Haruka saluted him with a smile.

Akihiko dragged Misaki into his office and sat her on the couch. She sat there frozen as Akihiko loomed over her "Sensei-"

"That doesn't sound right coming from you" Akihiko snapped "Everything just feels so wrong lately. And I think you know why after all why would my _editor_ know her way around my home as if she had lived here" He growled more to himself "And the resemblance my daughter has to you I should've…

"Akihiko…"

"You are going to tell me everything. I don't care if it risks losing my mind! everything feels wrong; holding that woman at night feels wrong, living with that woman is wrong. Seeing you walk away from this house and not coming back for _days_ seems wrong. I am missing you but I have no idea why and I can't think of why I should!" Akihiko growled.

"Sensei-"

"Don't call me that!" Akihiko snarled making Misaki jump "Please" he whimpered.

"Then…is Usagi-san ok?" Misaki asked with a sad smile. Akihiko smiled back nodding as she could just hear the rightness of that name on her lips. "Usagi-san, I can't, I'm sorry but as much as I want to tell you everything, to make things back to normal…" Misaki stood so then she could reach up and cup his cheek with her left hand seeing her ring glint in the light "I can't risk you. You always try to protect me from everything whether you know it or not but I can't risk losing you."

"You wouldn't"

"I could. I hate this too but your recovery is important." Suddenly Akihiko grabbed her hand and pulled her closer as he kissed her deeply


	4. Chapter 4

Akihiko backed off for some air staring down at Misaki for a reaction. But she didn't look at him and felt his heart sink in his chest. "Usagi-san you… you shouldn't do anything, believe anything until you are sure." Misaki murmured pulling away.

"What makes you think I'm not?" Akihiko asked. He backed away to reach for one of the album. "Everything is telling me that Kimiko is a lying bitch, Misaki. I mean not only is My daughter reacting rather violently, but so did two of my childhood friends. Haruka keeps telling me Kimiko is not her mother, but you are" Akihiko flipped through the album opening it up to a picture of a five year old Haruka with Misaki and Akihiko on either side with London bridge in the background and a caption underneath saying 'Misaki and Haruka's first trip overseas; London Bridge XX/XX/XXXX'

Misaki smiled at the picture when Akihiko showed it to her.

"Is this not proof? You have things of my life that would help me remember everything, you answer any question that I have about my life every once and a while. She completely dodges anything I ask. Tell me, who do you think is better to help me recover?" Akihiko reasoned.

"The only thing you can trust is your own memories and judgement"

"The doctor had told me the best thing for recovery of my memories is a _familiar routine_ Misaki, she is definitely not part of any routine" Akihiko pleaded.

"perhaps you should start working again then" Misaki whimpered. "Re-read your own works to get a feel for it, I'll come back when I'm feeling better to discuss future works." And with that Misaki just left but before she could leave she ran into Kimiko coming in with a load of shopping

"Misaki" Kimiko said in shock. "What are you doing here?" she asked sceptically

"Akihiko-sensei wanted to start working so I came over to discuss it with him" Misaki smiled politely. Misaki turned to Akihiko who was standing up on the loft. "Remember to familiarise yourself with your writing style. I'll be back in a week to discuss your next project" Akihiko nodded as scowled when he saw Kimiko's sigh of relief.

"Kimiko. We need to talk" Akihiko growled. Kimiko smiled up at him as Misaki left. Kimiko set her shopping on the table and sat on the couch while Akihiko descended and did the same sitting opposite her

"Aki, darling, what's wrong?" she cooed.

"Don't all me that. I know you've been bullshitting me this whole time. I want you to tell me the honest truth." Akihiko snapped.

"Aki I don't-"

"I know you are not my wife so cut the crap" Akihiko snarled "Not only has Haruka contested that fact, but so has Hiroki and Takahiro. Evidence is in Haruka's very existence. She looks nothing like you. How stupid do you think I am that I wouldn't notice the little things?" Akihiko demanded.

"Did – Did Takahashi put you up to this?" Kimiko hissed "What did she tell you? I knew that woman had a thing for you but to think she would stoop so low as to use your lack of memory to get to you"

"Shut up!" Akihiko roared "You are not my wife! Stop saying you are! Get out of my house! Those clothes can stay cause I'm damn sure you used my money to buy them. Just get your own clothes and Get. Out! And don't come back. Ever" Akihiko roared again. Tears started to fall from Kimiko's face.

"Don't let Misaki come between us-"

"It wasn't Misaki, it was Haruka, she revealed a few things that cannot be contested. So leave" and with that Akihiko was gone, disappearing into his study. He had a look around his office trying to decide where to start to get his career back on track when he spotted a box on one of the top selves.

Curious Akihiko pulled it down and set it on his desk and opened it revealing some boys love novels. "Akikawa Yayoi?" Akihiko muttered to himself then noticed a note tucked into one of the most recent books.

Baka Usagi!

I thought I told you

To stop using me

As material in your

Stupid BL novels

~Misaki

"I wrote these?" Akihiko asked although he wasn't really surprised. Especially when he started to flick through them. "Misaki obviously doesn't edit these ones" Akihiko commented then suddenly a memory struck him

" _U-Usagi-san stop," she growled "Let go" she cried as she managed to break free. As she did so she twisted around and tripped on a stack of papers._

" _Be careful of my manuscript."_

" _Then you shouldn't leave them lying around" a piece of paper on Misaki's lap caught her attention she picked it up to read. Misaki as she read it started shaking lightly as the anger slowly built inside of her. "You didn't ask permission to use me in these weird stories of yours" She seethed_

" _I was on a roll. Don't worry I have even written that it is fiction and that if it matched to anyone its pure coincidence"_

" _That's not the point! You've turned me into a pervert! A male pervert on top of that!" Misaki shrieked as she tore the paper in half. She then grabbed the manuscript and started tearing it to shreds. "There now you can't publish it" she said looking proud of herself._

" _Are you dumb? The original is right here" holding up the saved copy. Misaki cried out and tried grabbing it from him but he just started walking away back upstairs._

" _Rewrite it! Delete it! This is violation of my privacy! Why do you do this!?"_

" _Why?" Akihiko asked as he stopped half way up the stairs staring down at Misaki as she growled at him "It's simple. Because I want to" he stated before turning away again._

Akihiko collapsed onto his knees gasping for air clutching his forehead. The Misaki in his memory could have been no older than 18 whereas the Misaki he knew now was around 27. Akihiko grinned and started reading through the books hoping to remember


	5. Chapter 5

Misaki entered her apartment with a sigh, Haruhiko following behind. "Make yourself at home Usagi-Ani" Misaki muttered

"I was made aware of my little brother's predicament so I thought I might be able to be of help" Haruhiko stated. "At the same time, I wanted to drop this off" Haruhiko placed an envelope on her table. Misaki picked it up and opened it pulling out and invitation. To a wedding.

"Congratulations Usagi-Ani!" Misaki cheered "Erika-chan will make an adorable wife for you" Haruhiko nodded.

"Erika said that a sense of Déjà vu can trigger memories, I was thinking of Inviting Akihiko and perhaps it could trigger memories of his own wedding" Haruhiko pointed out.

"I think he's already figured out that we are married. I just don't want him forcing himself to remember because I can guarantee that I would put the pressure on him to remember"

"Once one is triggered the rest should follow slowly" Haruhiko coaxed.

"If you have his Invitation on you I'm going to see him about his work now" Haruhiko reached inside of his coat for another envelope and handed it to her.

"if you can get him to make amends with his family then I'm sure you can get him to remember without the risk"

 **Misery**

Akihiko sat on the couch with is daughter for the first time since he had lost his memory. The child normally locked herself in her room not wanting any contact with Kimiko. Now that the woman was gone – she had finished packing her stuff the day before – the child was now practically glued to her father's side. Haruka was telling him stories of their family trip to Brittan as they flicked through the photos. A few memories of Akihiko's had returned and a few more popped up as he spoke with his daughter.

They were interrupted when Misaki arrived with a smile. "Haru-chan it's odd to see you out of your room lately" she greeted the child

"Mummy!" Haruka cried as she ran to her mother. "Mummy Kimiko the witch finally left"

"Haru-chan that isn't nice" Misaki cooed to the child, both father and daughter scoffed. Misaki glared at Akihiko and he just shrugged. Misaki chucked the envelope Haruhiko had given her earlier at the man.

"It's from Haruhiko" Misaki said.

"You know my brother?" Misaki nodded and headed towards the kitchen when Haruka was begging for her mother to make pancakes. Akihiko opened the invitation. "Why would he invite me? So he can rub it in my face?" Akihiko growled

"No he wants to help, he thinks you going to his wedding would trigger some memories" Misaki explained.

"Why would he do that – ow!" Akihiko hissed. Misaki had come over and hit him on the head

"You two have made amends about 5 years ago, same goes for your father, so stop acting like a child" Misaki growled. Akihiko looked wide eyed at Misaki as she walked away. "Sorry, I didn't mean for that to hurt" Misaki added.

"Its fine" Akihiko muttered. He couldn't help the surge of jealousy as he watched Misaki move about.

"Mama, are you going to come back now? Are you going to move in with us again?" Misaki looked down at Haruka as she watched her mother cook.

"Baby it's not that simple" Misaki suddenly froze as the name slipped from her lips but then just sighed, no point in hiding it anyways. Akihiko was about to demand why it wasn't when a pain suddenly struck and he fell to his knees clutching his head.

" _Just listen to me usagi-san, I want Misaki to know what it means to have a family. When our parents died I was already 18 I was almost an adult so I was fine. But Misaki was only 8. She still considers it her fault they died. If she hadn't asked them to come home quickly they never would have gone speeding down that highway in the heavy rain." Takahiro explained to Akihiko over the phone_

" _What are you talking about that's obviously…" Akihiko protested only to be cut off._

"' _Not her fault' right? She knows that's the response she is going to get so she doesn't talk about it with anyone. She obsesses over not letting her selfishness be a burden on anyone"_

"Usagi-san! Answer me" Misaki cried out to him. Akihiko opened his eyes to see Misaki and Haruka looking at him in worry. Misaki was crouched beside him.

"Sorry, I'm okay, nothing is wrong" Akihiko soothed. Misaki eyed him wearily. Akihiko rolled his eyes knowing she was still worrying so he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a kiss. "Stay?" he murmured into his lips "I really need you here. Both me and Haruka"

He could see her stubbornness crumbling as her eyes flicked back and forth between Haruka's pleading look and soft yet smouldering eyes. Haruka had stars in her eyes at the position Akihiko held her in.

Misaki ducked her head avoiding both of their gazes, instead looking at her stomach where their unborn child rested before burying her face in the crook of her husband's neck. "I've missed you so much Usagi-san" she whispered against his neck as tears fell onto his shirt. Akihiko's entire body relaxed as he hugged her tighter.

"You don't have to anymore" he whispered back. Misaki pulled back looking up at Akihiko with shining eyes. Then looking to Haruka she smiled and nodded. Haruka cheered and ran over to be enveloped in her real parents' arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Misaki, once she had finished making Haruka's pancakes, found herself rushing up to the bathroom. Akihiko a little worried followed her up only to see the woman leaning over the bowl of the toilet. He walked over to her pulling her long silky hair out of the way letting her empty her stomach. Once Misaki had calmed down Akihiko went out into the loft and called for Haruka to bring a glass of water before running a bath. "Misaki, don't tell me you're still sick? We should take you to a doctor" Akihiko went to stand only to be stopped by Misaki's calming hand.

"I've already been" Misaki mumbled. Haruka entered with the glass of water Akihiko took the glass and told the girl to wait down stairs and eat her food.

"What did they say?" Akihiko asked as the woman washed out her mouth. Misaki paused to take a deep breath. She couldn't get the words out of her mouth as she shook "Misaki?"

"I'm pregnant" Misaki finally breathed. "About two months along"

"You were going to have the baby alone weren't you?" Akihiko challenged. Misaki looked at Akihiko in shock

"No" She stuttered "It's just…" Akihiko sighed in relief "I had faith you would get your memories back, I just didn't want to rush you…" Akihiko smiled at Misaki and kissed her temple.

"Just so you know some of my memories have come back" Akihiko chuckled. "Like on our first dte we had gone to the beach then a movie then this really fancy dress shop and then to a restaurant then to an amusement park and then a hotel where we-"

"My god you haven't changed" Misaki hissed in embarrassment. "What triggered those memories?"

"My BL books, the ones I use you as material for" Akihiko answered sweetly.

"You BL books…" Misaki deadpanned. "So basically you remember every time you thought we had, had interesting sex?" Akihiko just smiled innocently making Misaki groaned.

"C'mon a bath will do you some good" Akihiko chuckled as he started to strip Misaki.

 **Misery**

Misaki tucked a sleepy Haruka into bed that night, the sleepy child grinning happily "I missed this mummy" Haruka murmured. Misaki pressed a kiss to her temple

"You normally don't like it when I do it" Misaki teased "Good night baby"

"Good night mama"

Misaki stood and exited her daughter's room and closed the door on the overly pink room to be greeted by her husband wrapping his arms around her. "Let's go to bed." Akihiko purred as he nuzzled her hair.

"Usagi-san my stuff is at my apartment, I have nothing to sleep in" Misaki giggled "I have to go there"

"Why don't you sleep naked like we used to?" Akihiko whined.

"Because of the five year old child in that very room" Misaki hissed. Akihiko chuckled softly before turning her around and devouring her lips with a kiss. Misaki moved her hands to bury them in his silky silvery locks tugging them slightly. Akihiko grasped her leg hiking it up so he could brush his crotch into her core making Misaki moan. "Usagi-san stop"

"But I've missed you. Even if I didn't know it" Akihiko murmured. Misaki pushed him away with a firm shove.

"It's not happening" Misaki laughed. She couldn't help it, she was beginning to think that Akihiko's memories would come back too late, that she would never have her family back. It was a load off her chest to see that Akihiko, although his memories weren't all there, was still acting like this with her.

"At least stay, you could just wear one of my shirts then we'll get your stuff when we wake up tomorrow" Akihiko pleaded adorably.

"Fine but hands off" She tossed over her shoulder as she headed back downstairs. Akihiko followed with a pout.

"can't I at least cuddle you?"

"Clingy" Misaki giggled "Fine but nothing funny or I'll go to my apartment"

 **Misery**

Haruka woke up in bed with start breathing heavily with tears in her eyes. Her heart was thundering in her ears and she desperately wanted to run to her father but she was worried that Kimiko-wannabe-mother bitch was still there. When Kimiko finally managed to calm herself down she heard faint music filtering from the lounge

"Kimiko the witch doesn't listen to music in the morning" Haruka muttered to herself. Haruka looked at the time and it was almost 7 o'clock so Haruka quickly got out of her bed and went out to the loft as the music became louder

" _she and I went on the run_

 _Don't care bout religion_

 _I'm gonna marry the woman I love_

 _Down by the Wexford boarder"_

Haruka spotted a woman with long brown hair sliding and skipping around the kitchen preparing breakfast. Once the youngest Usami spotted her mother she let out a happy cry and hurried down to hug her. Misaki saw her she smiled. She scooped up the child and started dancing with her around the living room while sang

" _She was Nancy Mulligan_

 _I was William Sheeran_

 _She took my name_

 _And then we were one_

 _Down by the Wexford boarder"_

Haruka giggled happily as her mother twirled and danced happily with Haruka in her arms for a while before Misaki had to pause to finish breakfast and the music had stopped."You two are energetic" Akihiko yawned as he descended the staircase then sat at the table.

"I didn't have to wake you up" Misaki teased.

"Do you normally?" Akihiko asked curiously. Misaki shook her head with a smile. Once they had finished their breakfast with their normal chatter when Akihiko decided he was going to take a shower Misaki then turned to her daughter.

"So why was my little Haruka so upset this morning?" Misaki asked.

"I had a bad dream where mummy didn't come home and that evil witch had taken mummy's place still. Mummy why did daddy let her do that?"

"Because daddy didn't know any better she had used his vulnerable state to trick him" Misaki nuzzled her daughter's head "Don't worry baby, I'm here to stay now"


	7. Chapter 7

Misaki and her family were looking around her apartment while Misaki dug out the boxes so they could get to work on moving her out. However Misaki changed first and once she had taken off her top Akihiko had kept staring at the scar on her side. "I never asked how you got that" Akihiko asked "I feel sad for some reason every time I see it"

"I was attacked about a month after we got engaged. We could have lost Haruka before we even knew of her if you hadn't called Nowaki" Akihiko stared at her wide eyed before there was a knock at the bedroom door and Haruka peeked in as Misaki pulled a clean top over herself.

Haruka walked up to her mother with awe struck eyes. "I wish I was as pretty as mummy" she sighed "Then I can have a handsome husband just like does"

"Oh no, no, no. my baby girl isn't getting married" Akihiko sulked. "Haruka can only love daddy… and maybe her brother if the baby is a boy" Misaki giggled at her husband's childishness.

"Okay guys let's start packing" Misaki cheered. Akihiko immediately went over to the book case in the living room while the girls packed her clothes. Haruka went to the closet and tried reaching for the coat hangers. Misaki giggled "Haru-chan, why don't you help mummy with the draws first then mummy will help with the closet"

Music floated through the house as everyone packed away… well at least the girls were, Akihiko had found Misaki's photo albums and started flicking through them one by one as he placed them in the box. When Misaki caught him she just laughed and started picking up her belongings from around the house.

The peace was disturbed when there was a knock at the door and Misaki answered it to reveal Ritsu and Masamune with their daughter Matsuko. "Ricchan, Taka-chan why are you guys here?"

"We heard you were moving back in and thought we could help, that Matsu-chan wanted to play" Ritsu giggled as she hugged her friend. Akihiko looked on curious.

"We should probably re introduce ourselves" Masamune chuckled. He walked over to Akihiko with his hand out "I'm Takano Masamune and this is My wife Ritsu and our daughter Matsuko. We had met before not too long ago, we are Misaki's high school friends" Akihiko nodded shaking his hand

"Things are going a bit out of control at the moment so forgive me if I struggle to remember things"

"It's fine we understand" Ritsu smiled meanwhile four year old Matsuko scampered off to find her friend.

 **Misery**

Everyone had decided to take a break in the packing sitting around one of the tables with hot drinks chatting lively while the two girls played.

"Well Kirishima is going nuts because Ijunn-sensei is having struggles with his sister"

"His sister?" Misaki asked.

"Yea apparently his sister has moved into his place. She was screaming about how her plan to help him failed" Masamune answered. "His sister – Kimiko – as this sort of brother complex"

"Kimiko?!" Misaki and Akihiko cried.

"You know her? She had long brown hair and strange red eyes" Ritsu stated. "She's pretty but nuts"

"Tell me about it. She was trying to convince me that she was my wife" Akihiko hissed.

"What no way! _That_ was the woman that had basically kicked Misaki out of home?" Ritsu asked in disbelief. "How on earth is that helping Ijunn?" She added. Then Misaki froze

"I'm surprised she didn't try sealing the deal with a kid between you two" Masamune pointed out.

"She did… a lot" Akihiko looked over at Misaki who gave him a curious look "Nothing happened. I couldn't get it up" Both Ritsu and Misaki gave him a whack on each arm for the comment. "What? If it's not Misaki it's not gonna happen whether I remember or not" He said defensively.

"That is disgusting but really cute" Ritsu snorted.

"Don't encourage him" Misaki whined. "Wait didn't you say she did this to help Ijunn?"

"Yea" Ritsu agreed "I don't know how"

"Oh god" Misaki groaned. Everyone looked at Misaki for an explanation. "It helps because Ijunn-sensei likes me. This stunt would separate me and Usagi-san so then Ijunn could make a move of me under the cover of "Comfort"" she explained.

Akihiko snarled while it seemed to click for everyone else.

 **Misery**

Misaki and Akihiko sat in their home watching tv together when a thought accrued to Misaki. "Did nothing really happen between you two?" Misaki asked meekly.

"A few kisses every now and again, but I always felt sick after them. Even when I believed that she was my wife I was never… I the mood to do anything and when she tried I just felt nothing but disgusted. Whereas with you… you just have to look at me and I want to take you" Misaki blushed madly before reaching up to kiss him.

"I want to remove every trace of her from you" Akihiko's eyes darken with lust as he suddenly pinned her to the couch.

"You cannot say that then back out you know" Misaki was blushing bright red beneath him but she bravely wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You have no idea how scared I was that you would actually fall for her" Misaki mumbled

"That won't happened. Any chance of that was lost just because you have existed, Misaki, I will love you and only you for the rest of my life, isn't that what I vowed to you? It was written in that wedding album"

Misaki grinned up at her husband as she pulled him down for a kiss "I love you, Usagi-san, forever and always"

"I feel like you should say that more often" Akihiko teased "I love you too, Usami Misaki" Akihiko replied as he kissed her deeply "Forever and Always"

Akihiko scooped up his wife off the couch and carried her towards their room and threw her on the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Misaki didn't know whether to burst out laughing or just remain silent as she watched her husband digging thought the boxes in their closet clearly unaware that he's been caught.

"Found it"Akihiko cried happily holding something out of her view

"Found what?" Misaki giggle Akihiko swung around hiding something behind his back with a sheepish smile. Misaki walked right up to him looking him right in the eyes. Akihiko didn't move as he lost himself in his wife's eyes but only realized what she was doing when it was too late. he wrapped her arms around his middle and snatched the item out of his hands and running away.

"Misaki!" Akihiko cried as he chased after his wife

"What are you doing with our wedding video?" Misaki teased as he cornered her.

"Is it so wrong to want to try and remember our wedding?" Akihiko purred

"Can I watch it too?" She pouted.

"If that's what my lady wants" Akihiko answered back. The two left their room to see Haruka reading on the couch while she happily hummed to herself "Princess, wanna watch a movie?" Akihiko asked. Curious Haruka nodded. Akihiko set up the DVD and let his girls settle against him. Haruka sat on Misaki's lap while Misaki curled up around her baby and snuggled into Akihiko's side as he pressed play

 _ **Akihiko Usami**_

 _Akihiko stood waiting with a grin on his face as he stood chatting with a few of the guests. He was dressed in a white suit with and dark emerald green vest and tie and a fake emerald green flower tucked into his breast pocket and his own eyes kept flicking down to the small flower. Akihiko remember how Misaki had asked for the color of their brides maids and Groomsmen and he smiled. she had asked "Can't we make the outfits of the color that draws us in the most, that has actual meaning?" Akihiko had chosen Emerald because it was the color of Misaki's eyes, the eyes that had cried for him when his heart had been broken by Takahiro announcing his marriage to Minami. The eyes that showed every emotion that she was too shy to express._

 _The music started and Akihiko moved to his place beside the priest as he turned to the doors at the back of the room. It turned out that Misaki thought of the western style weddings as a rather beautiful thing she has ever seen, and for once it was something she let Akihiko spend as much as he wanted on it and his reasoning had made his heart skip a beat at the innocent statement; "I'm only gonna get married once"_

 _First to come through the doors were Masamune and Ritsu. Masamune was wearing the same that all Groom's men were wearing; and emerald vest and tie with black suit pants and no jacket. while Ritsu wore the same thing that every other Bride's maid was wearing, and it made Akihiko grin; it was a strapless dress with a black bodice and a violet skirt made of silk and lace._

 _Following behind the two were Nowaki and Hiroki. Hiroki nodded to Akihiko who nodded back with an excited grin. In behind them was Kou and Shouta who walked up gracefully, both smiling broadly excited for their friends._

 _Once the couples reached him they split, men lining up beside Akihiko, each giving him a pat on the back and the women lining up next to where the bride had yet to stand. Next Mahiro came into view carrying a silk pillow carrying the two wedding bands. Mahiro walked up to Akihiko and the groom held out his hand which the little four year old high fived. Next was Minami wearing the bride's maids dress carrying little Haruka who was wearing a simple lavander dress with a green bow, the one year old looked like she was trying to give the rose petals away while Minami threw them behind her trying to encourage Haruka to do the same, it work every now and then when Haruka decided she couldn't hand the flowers to people, throwing them in front of the two rather than behind._

 _however the next pair that came through those doors made his grin widen, Takahiro stepped through in the same suit at the other groom's men but on his arm was Misaki. She looked stunning, her hair was left out and curled at the ends, her fringe swooped to the side hiding one of her lovely emerald eyes while the other peeked out glittering happily_

 _She wore a strapless dress with a corset bodice the silk skirt flared slightly and there were two strips of pure white ribbon up the bodice with a a thinner lavender ribbon criss-crossing between them and a very thin veil was covering her face as it flowed from the small glittering tiara atop her head. Takahiro escorted his sister up to his best friend with a smile, for Akihiko, them getting to him took forever and he was relieved when Takahiro placed Misaki's delicate hand into his own._

 _"Please look after her, Usagi-san, she will always be my baby sister to me" Takahiro asked politely_

 _"Nii-san..." Misaki cooed._

 _"I promise, Takahiro" Akihiko grinned at his friend before Takahiro joined the others. Akihiko guided her the rest of the way up not taking his eyes off of his unusually graceful soon-to-be wife before they both turned to the priest before them still holding hands so happy that the day had finally come_


	9. Chapter 9

_Misaki and Akihiko stood facing each other with loving smiles plastered on their faces, Misaki occasionally ducked her head with a nervous giggle._

 _"We are gathered here today to honor the union between Takahashi Misaki and Usami Akihiko. These two have stood together trial after trial to be where they are today and still stand strong" the priest started. the priest called Mahiro over with the rings and the priest made a cross over the rings and muttered a prayer. "These rings will signify the love these two share and will bind them in spirit, the bond of Husband and Wife. I believe the bride and Groom have written their own vows, Akihiko take the ring you will give to your wife and speak your vows"_

 _Akihiko picked up the ring thanking his soon-to-be-nephew before picking up Misaki's Left hand. "Misaki, you have always been there for me when I needed it before I even knew I needed it. You cried for me when you knew I wouldn't for myself, You stood up to the constant people trying to take you away and even fixed something that I had long given up fixing. On top of that you gave us one of our own" Akihiko smiled. Misaki couldn't help the tears that flooded her eyes at his words "So with this ring" Akihiko continued sliding the ring onto her finger "I promise that I will love you and only you for the rest of my life with everything that I have"_

 _Misaki laughed smiling through her tears as she tried wiping them off without ruining the make up. once she had calmed down the priest turned to Misaki "Misaki take the ring you will give your husband and speak your vows" Misaki knelt down to Mahiro with a smile and thanked him before turning back to the author._

 _"Usagi-san we never got along very well at first, we always argued and fought and you just annoyed the hell out of me, but when we moved in together so I could stay in Tokyo while Nii-chan moved to Osaka they stopped and we soft just clicked. we still argued but it became fun and it was the usual silly stuff anyways. you put up with my insecurities, even got rid of them as soon as you found them and you have always protected me no matter how stupid my fear was" Misaki lifted her shy gaze from the silver band to see Akihiko smiling at her encouragingly knowing that she was nervous "So with this ring" Misaki continued "I promise to love you always and forever plus a day" Misaki giggled sliding the ring onto his ring finger of his left hand._

 _that was when the priest took over once again as they clasped both hands together "Do you, Usami Akihiko take Takahashi Misaki to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

 _Akihiko smiled warmly "I do"_

 _"Do you, Takahashi Misaki take Usami Akihiko to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

 _"I do" Misaki agreed squeezing Akihiko's hands._

 _"I pronounce you, Husband and Wife, you may now kiss the bride" The priest announced. Misaki blushed bright red as Akihiko lifted the veil from her face but stepped forward towards her new husband as he pressed his lips to hers slipping his arms around her waist. Once they pulled apart Akihiko gripped her waist and lifted her up and spun her around while everyone cheered. Once her feet were on the ground Akihiko walked Misaki back down the isle as confetti was thrown over them._

 _ **Misaki Takahashi**_

 _After the series of photos, Misaki felt tired as she sat in her chair next to her husband as everyone prepared for the reception. Her table sat the the front of the room the other tables were separated by the dance floor save for the two at either end that sat Akihiko and Misaki's respective family. to the left of the married couple at the table were Misaki's bridesmaids, and to the right was Akihiko's groomsmen and Haruka sat on Akihiko's lap. once everyone was seated Ryuuichiru who was acting as the Master of Ceremonies (MC) for the night stood onto the dance floor._

 _"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, on behalf of the bride and groom I would like to thank you all for coming" She started "Now first of all we should just get down to business, I would like to invite the bride's brother to deliver his speech in place of their father"_

 _Takahiro rose from the table to their left ruffling his son's hair before taking over from Ryuuichiru. "it's really hard to believe that I'm standing here to give a speech at my baby sister's wedding so soon" Takahiro chuckled into the microphone earning a few laughs "And on top of that my best friend's" he added earning more laughs "When Misaki was little she would always say that she loved the western weddings - especially after watching my mother's collection of American movies - because it was the closest thing to a princess she could get. Anything of our mother's that she could fit from her wedding that she could get her 5 year old hands on and put them on herself - Mainly the very tiara on her head now"_

 _Misaki ducked her head blushing once more._

 _"I am happy that she was able to get what she wanted" Takahiro sighed "As for the groom. where do I start?" He teased_

 _"Well we could skip the whole over protective stuff If you please" Akihiko joked_

 _"Would you for Haru-chan's wedding" Misaki asked_

 _"No because she's not getting married" Akihiko sulked_

 _"Anyways" Takahiro continued "As for Usagi-san, I don't think i even need to mention the over protective stuff" He chuckled "I've know Usagi-san since high school and I trust him to keep his word to look after my sister. He always said that he hated the idea of having a wife and family basing his experience on his rather confusing family - no offence. but recently, I watched him warm up, rather quickly , to the idea. And even though their daughter was a bit of a surprise while he was still thinking about the idea of a family, he took it in stride as always and that how I know I can trust him. Congratulations to the both of you"_

 _Everyone gave a round of applause Misaki stood and walked over to her brother hugging him tightly "Thank you nii-san" she said_

 _"Mum and dad would be proud of you just like I am" Takahiro murmured and Misaki started tearing up_

 _"I miss them, I wish they were here"_

 _"I know"_


	10. Chapter 10

_Everyone cheered and whistled as Takahiro left to sit with his family and handed the microphone back to Ryuuichiru. "Next up we have the groom's father." Ryuuichiru announced_

 _Fuyuhiko stood from the table to the couple's right and took the mic with a nod to the MC. "As most of you will know, until around a year ago just before my granddaughter was born me and my youngest didn't get along so well. when I had first met Takahashi-chan, or should I say Usami-chan now, I had thought that due to the over protectiveness of my son that was directed at Misaki-chan that it would drive us even farther apart as father and son. that was until she had come to me asking to talk, she had asked me to make amends with both of my sons by just talking it out. little did I know that she was planning to make do so by luring my son there then locking us in a room" Fuyuhiko chuckled at the memory earning a laugh from the crowd._

 _"Hey it worked didn't it? now little haru-chan will have both her grand parents and uncles" Misaki cooed at the little infant that sat on her father's lap giggling happily at the happy mood of the room._

 _"Indeed it did and I couldn't be more grateful for it" Fuyuhiko smiled at his daughter-in-law "and after wed to be back in my sons life I have actually been able to watch these two. it was funny too, because if Misaki didn't like something Akihiko knew. I have never been more proud of my son than I am at this moment seeing Akihiko start a family for himself, which I was started to believe wouldn't be the case anytime soon, boy was I wrong" Fuyuhiko finished_

 _the oldest Usami bowed to the married couple wishing them well before handing the mic back to Ryuuichiru. Misaki turned to look at Akihiko with a warm smile taking Haruka from him as he stood when he was called. Ryuuichiru handed him the mic and Misaki was happy to see that Akihiko - despite his hate for giving speeches - He had a genuine smile placed over his face._

 _"Okay so anyone that's here knows that I absolutely hate giving speeches." Akihiko chuckled "But for once I have never been more excited to do so" Akihiko held out a hand to his bride who took it. Akihiko stared down at the smaller hand in his. "Misaki had made a huge change in my life - not only the big things but small habits of mine included - I wouldn't normally be a morning person, you wouldn't get me out of bed earlier than 11 in the morning. But after Misaki had moved in, due to her classes, I would find myself up at 7 no problem, just so I could eat with her and drive her to the university. That was just one of many changes that I had noticed. People had said that my writing style had changed for the better since then as well, something I myself hadn't even noticed._

 _"She means a lot to me that - as my father had said - I became a little over protective, and that sometimes got me into trouble. when i first realized that I loved her was actually one night where I felt like everything was coming to an end for me, but then a little brat that I had known for barely half a year had seen through the mask I had placed so firmly over myself. Even cracked it. And ever since then she has always been there for me, even when I tended to shut myself off from everyone" Akihiko raised his eyes to Misaki's "You mean the world to me Misaki, because if it hadn't been for you, would have lost it"_

 _Misaki quickly handed Haruka over to Shouta beside her then launched herself at her husband locking her lips with his and everyone cheered as whistled amongst the few cat calls._

 _Not long later Misaki and Akihiko were guided to the cake where they cut it together after letting some of the photographers from the media take a few of their a few pictures. Once it was cut, they fed each other a piece before they were ushered to the middle of the dance floor. Akihiko gripped his wife's right hand in his left while her right rested on his chest while Akihiko's free hand rested on her waist. Misaki rested her forehead on his chest giggling nervously as they waited for the music._


	11. Chapter 11

**The song I'm using for this is 'Starving' by Hailee Steinfeild, Grey ft. Zedd**

 _Flash back_

Normal

 _ **Song Lyrics**_

 _The music started and Misaki and Akihiko started swaying to the music, twisting and twirling along the dance floor_

 ** _You know just what to say_**

 ** _Things that scare me_**

 ** _I should just walk away_**

 ** _but I can't move my feet_**

 _Akihiko watched Misaki as she smiled and laughed as she was spun around, clearly enjoying herself._

 ** _The more I know you the more I want to_**

 ** _something inside me's changed_**

 ** _I was so much younger yesterday_**

 _Akihiko lent forward pressing a kiss to her temple "I never got the chance to tell you how beautiful you look"_

 ** _I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you_**

 ** _don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo_**

 ** _by the way right away you do things to my body_**

 ** _I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you_**

 _Misaki blushed madly at Akihiko's comment "You don't look to bad yourself" Misaki commented back looking away from his loving gaze._

 ** _By the way, right away you do things to my body_**

 ** _I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you_**

 _Akihiko dipped her, his mouth pressed to her neck making her giggle before pulling her back up._

 ** _You know just how to make_**

 ** _My heart beat faster_**

 ** _Emotional earthquake_**

 ** _Bring on disaster_**

 _Misaki regretted looking up at Akihiko because as soon as their eyes met she couldn't look away, even when their friends join them on the dance floor copying their movements_

 ** _You hit me head on, got me weak in my knees_**

 ** _yeah, something inside me's changed_**

 ** _I was so much younger yesterday,_**

 ** _so much younger yesterday_**

 _"You did nicely with Haruka's dress too she looks adorable just like her mother" Akihiko added loving the blush that spread over Misaki's face as they danced._

 _ **I didn't know that I was starving 'til I tasted you**_

 _ **Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo**_

 _ **By the way, right away you do things to my body**_

 _ **I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you**_

 _"What's with you today, you're being all sappy" Misaki giggled_

 _ **By the way, right away you do things to my body**_

 _ **I didn't know that I was starving 'til I tasted you**_

 _ **You, yeah, 'til I tasted you**_

 _"It's our wedding day. I think the situation calls for it" Akihiko teased. "I think this is the first time I have been happy around so many people"_

 ** _By the way, right away you do things to my body_**

 _ **I didn't know that I was starving 'til I tasted you**_

 _"Well then, I'm glad, I would hate that you aren't enjoying yourself" Misaki smiled._

 _"I will enjoy myself even more tonight" Akihiko purred Huskily in her ear_

 _"Baka usagi!" Misaki hissed quietly_

 _ **The more that I know you, the more I want to**_

 _ **Something inside me's changed**_

 _ **I was so much younger yesterday**_

 _"I love you Misaki" Akihiko whisper against her lips before kissing her lovingly._

 **Usami Misaki**

Misaki flicked her eyes away from the screen that Haruka had perched herself in front of in fascination to Akihiko who's eyes had a sort of glazed over look "Usagi-san?" Misaki asked a little worried. Akihiko shook his head as if to shake off his dazed state and turned to Misaki "Are you starting to remember?"

Akihiko nodded slowly before pulling her in close "What made you choose that song?" Akihiko asked as he nodded to the screen where they were dancing on their own.

Misaki looked to the screen "Because that was basically what I had thought then - and still do - I didn't know that I needed you till I had you" Misaki explained not really thinking about it.

"Mummy! you and daddy looked so pretty!" Haruka cried when it was finished. "Can I have a dress that pretty?"

"That's a dress for a special occasion baby," Misaki cried "Mummy got that dress because she was getting married to daddy"

"Then can I get married so I can have one too?" Haruka asked. Misaki was abut to answer when Akihiko spoke.

"Absolutely not, you aren't allowed to get married" Akihiko sulked. Misaki gave him a look then turned to Haruka

"When you're older baby" Misaki answered, Akihiko just huffed.


	12. Chapter 12

Misaki panted heavily clutching at the sheets below her, whimpering as the pain shot though her body, but she tried to keep quiet save worrying He sleeping husband beside her as she tried to breath for herself. It had been almost 7 months since Misaki had rejoined her family, her fake contractions coming more and more and she knew that she was about to pop soon.

Misaki sighed in relief once it was over and flung the blankets back away from herself to head to the bathroom. Misaki took huge gulps of air into her lungs as she tried to relax herself. She tried to ease the stress that had spiked in her like it had a lot lately. Kimiko had tried pulling weird little stunts to break them up over the course of seven month and it usually involved making it look like Akihiko was cheating. it had almost worked the second time if it hadn't been for her brother who had firmly told her that Akihiko wasn't meeting with Kimiko like she had claimed. Turns out she had taken some of Akihiko's things while she was getting ready to leave and Akihiko had in fact gone to Takahiro to learn about his friendship with the man.

But the fact that they were lies didn't help the worry coursing through her mind especially with their second child on the way, due any day now but she put it down to the hormones. Misaki looked at her tired self in the mirror then she felt another contraction and Misaki's eyes widened and she turned back to the bed to see a wet patch on the sheets.

"Usagi-san" Misaki whimpered as she walked over to her husband shaking him slightly. "Usagi-san"

Akihiko woke up slowly "Misaki? What's wrong?"

"I'm going into labor" Misaki whined as she grasped her stomach. Akihiko was suddenly up and quickly pulled on his clothes and rushed to his daughter's room waking the tired girl and not having enough time he lead the girl downstairs while helping his wife downstairs

"Mummy? Daddy? Why are we leaving?" Haruka asked sleepily

"Nothing is wrong Princess," Akihiko soothed. Akihiko reached for his phone dialing the number of his friend

 _"Do you even know what time it is?"_

"I need someone to look after Haruka for a bit" Akihiko stated

" _Ok fine"_

"Thank you, meet us at the hosptial"

 _"Hospital!?"_

"Yes the hospital, where else would she give birth?"

 _"Right... I'll be there soon"_ Akihiko and Misaki pulled into the hospital and Haruka started to panic. what was wrong with her mother? Misaki was breathing rather harshly while her father tried to calm her down some what she was groaning in pain and sweating heavily. Her father rushed inside and brought out a wheel chair with a nurse in tow. Haruka climbed out of the car just as her mother was wheeled away.

"Mummy..." Haruka whimpered wanting to follow. Akihiko came over to his daughter and knelt to her height

"Princess mummy's okay"

"No she's not" Haruka whimpered again she went to run after her "No... Mummy!" She cried Akihiko picked her up and she struggled

"Usami Hana Haruka, listen to me" Akihiko stated firmly and the small girl turned to him and his face softened "I promise Mummy's going to be okay. you understand? Mummy is just in a little pain because the baby she was carrying in her tummy is ready to come out now. She did it with you and she's just fine now isn't she?" Haruka nodded into her father's shoulder sniffling. Hiroki and a rather sleepy Nowaki entered the waiting room, an equally sleepy Hitoshi holding his mother's hand.

"Hey Haru-chan" Hiroki cooed opening her arms for the five year old. The child went to the woman who coddled her closely. Akihiko Immediately left to see to Misaki trusting his friends to look after his daughter

"I want my mummy" Haruka sobbed as she started to cry once again.

"I know Haru-chan but there isn't much we can do at this stage. I promise you mummy will be just fine. Do you want to play with Hitoshi?" Hitoshi reached up and tugged his father's top.

"What's wrong with Haruka-chan, papa?" Hitoshi asked.

"Because she thinks something is wrong with her mum and she's scared." Nowaki replied. Hitoshi went over to his friend and got into her line of sight

"Haru-chan, don't be scared!" he cheered "Your mama is with your papa right? so she's safe now" Hiroki put Haruka down on the ground and Hitoshi hugged her protectively while they waited for her mother. It wasn't long until Akihiko came back out and Haruka ran to the tired man.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Haruka cried as Akihiko picked her up "Can I see mummy now?"

"Yup you ready to me" Haruka nodded then Akihiko turned to Hiroki and Nowaki

"Go ahead well see you in a bit." Akihiko nodded and took his daughter through the hall of the hospital to see her mother lying on the bed with a small baby in her arms.

"Woah! Mummy your tummy is smaller!" Haruka cried as she saw her mother once again. Misaki giggled at her daughter and Akihiko took her over to the baby

"Princess, meet your little brother Kaname." Akihiko greeted. Haruka peered at the tiny baby. he was fast asleep in his mother's arms but you could clearly see the tuft of silver hair that sat a top his head. the infants nose crinkled and he opened his eyes revealing the mismatched colors of his eyes. his left was green but his right was violet.

Kaname let out a small gurgle as his sister curiously studied him. Haruka frowned "It's a boy"

"Indeed it is baby" Misaki cooed

"Daddy said I can't love boys" Haruka huffed

"You can love this boy, Princess" Akihiko chuckled. Akihiko placed his daughter on the bed and took his son to hold. As soon and Misaki's arms were free however she found then occupied again as Haruka latched onto her as the small girl cried in her arms

"B-baby what's wrong?" Misaki soothed as she hugged her daughter.

"I though that... I wasn't... going... to see you...again" Haruka hiccuped into her mother's chest

"Oh, baby, daddy told you that I was just fine" Misaki cooed "You should listen to him"

"But mummy looked... like you were... h-hurting so much" Haruka hiccuped as she clutched onto her mother.

"Hey, I promised didn't I? when has daddy ever broken a promise?" Akihiko soothed. Haruka finally calmed down and sat next to her mother. Akihiko place the baby in Haruka's arms and Haruka held her with the support from her mother

"Kana-kun is so small. And he isn't saying words he's just making weird noises" Haruka scowled.

"He won't for a while baby" Misaki giggled. suddenly a flash went of and Misaki turned to see Akihiko with his phone out taking a picture

"Daddy!" Haruka whined with a giggle

"What? I wanted a photo of my family"


End file.
